Blue Eyes
by DP-san
Summary: Sequel to Silences. Kiba and Naruto have both been rejected by the one they love. Will they find comfort in each other? KibaNaru. Chapter 02 - Kurisumasu Party! Much NejiLee. >3; Please R+R.
1. Ramen

__

Blue Eyes  
By Wusai, the Dark Phantasy  


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. _;  
Claimer: I own my ideas.  
A.N.: This is... to HRM. What _would_ KibaNaru be like? o.O; Anyway... this would be the sequel to Silences, formerly known as Defeat. I hope I'll write this one better than that one... _;  


***

Kiba awoke to the steady beat of falling rain. Groggily, he rubbed his eyes, then yawned widely. He crawled out of bed, and took off his doggy 'jammies (A.N.: .:drool:.), then dressed in his casual attire. Akamaru woke a minute later, then pounced on Kiba, knocking him over. He licked Kiba's face, causing him to laugh.

"Akamaru, get off! I need to brush my teeth and stuff!" Kiba said, happily, events of the previous day seemingly forgotten. Stretching, he walked to the bathroom, and did all that good, hygienic stuff. Walking out, he heard a knock on the door. He ran towards it, curious as to who would come this early. Opening the door, his eyes widened slightly, and he suddenly remembered the events of yesterday.

"G... good morning, Kiba-kun..." Hinata greeted, softly.

"Hinata... why are you here so early?" Kiba asked.

"I... I wish to ask you something..." Hinata replied. Kiba raised an eyebrow.

"Why don't you come in? I'm sure it's pretty cold outside..." Kiba offered. Hinata nodded, and walked in, closing her umbrella, and leaning it against the shoe rack.

"Kiba-kun..." Hinata began.

"What's the question?" Kiba asked. Hinata took a deep breath, then looked to the side.

"Do... do you remember... how I told you that there was someone... else?" Hinata asked. Kiba nodded.

"Naruto," he commented. Hinata nodded.

"Well... After you left... he returned... and I told him how I felt about him... but..."

"But...?"

"He... told me... that there was... someone... else..."

Kiba's eyes widened slightly.

"But... I thought he liked you!" Kiba exclaimed.

"I... I did, too..." Hinata replied, hesitantly.

"Well? Surely that's not what you came to tell me," Kiba said, anxious to know what the question was.

"Um... well... I... I feel as though..." Hinata stuttered.

"As though...?"

"I feel as though... I... like you... more than a friend," Hinata finished, blushing, eyes still focused on a point on the floor. There was a silence.

"Hinata..."

Hinata looked up, expectantly.

"I can't... accept what you're telling me..." Kiba said. Hinata looked shocked. "After all... first, you tell me that there's someone else. Once they reject you, you return to me. I feel kind of... suspicious."

At Kiba's feet, Akamaru nodded, agreeing with his master.

"And I must point out... that Naruto and I are fairly strong," Kiba continued. "I feel as though... you're, well... just looking for a protector. Once I think about it... yes... Sasuke... You wouldn't like him, because he already has so many admirers, and the chances of him choosing you would be very slim. Neji... he's related to you, so I doubt that you'd love him in a way other than a relative. Lee, he's devoted to Sakura. Shino... we all know that he's a bit creepy. Chouji and Shikamaru... neither of them are all that strong. Hinata... am I right?"

Tears formed in Hinata's eyes as realization hit her. She placed a finger on her lip.

"I guess... I guess that subconsciously, I chose you and Naruto for those reasons... I know that, in my conscious, I wouldn't... I guess that my inner self is still weak... and dependent on others..." Hinata replied. Kiba nodded.

"I... don't think that I can accept you as more than a friend," Kiba said. Akamaru looked up at him. Inside his canine mind, he was pondering deeply. _I don't really understand what Kiba-sama said to that girl..._ Akamaru pondered. _But it didn't sound too nice. I thought he liked Hinata...?_

"I... I understand..." Hinata uttered.

"Hinata... I'm still your friend and devoted team mate," Kiba added, "so don't think that I hate you."

"I... I understand..." Hinata repeated. She slowly got up, walked to the door, opened her umbrella, and exited Kiba's house. Kiba sighed. He didn't believe that Hinata was actually like that. _Females are so confusing..._ he thought. His stomach growled, and he realized that he didn't have breakfast. Short on money and food in his house, he decided to have a bowl of ramen. He picked up Akamaru, and placed him on his throne atop Kiba's head.

Kiba pulled up his jacket hood; he didn't mind the light drizzle. A bit of rain was good for everyone. The occasion passerby would pause and look at Kiba; he knew that he looked a bit strange: a boy, hood covering his head, with a dog peering out from beneath the hood.

Moments later, he arrived at the ramen shop, and took a menu. Flipping through the laminated pages, he settled on a simple beef ramen. He would give the meat to Akamaru. Handing the menu back to the shopkeeper, he tapped on the table, waiting for the ramen. At that moment, there was the telltale tinkling of bells, signaling that someone had walked in. Curious, he looked up, and wasn't surprised to see Naruto standing in the doorway.

"Yo!" he said to the shopkeeper, who smiled in return.

"Ah, Naruto. Miso ramen?"

"Yep!"

Naruto sat down on a stool next to Kiba, smiling widely. He looked up at the clock on the wall, watching the second hand move. He counted under his breath; and was glad when he finally reached one-hundred eighty, for that was when his ramen arrived. Kiba's had arrived a moment earlier with an extra, empty bowl for Akamaru; he hadn't noticed that his food was ready. Akamaru whined softly; he was hungry.

Kiba smiled, then picked out the pieces of meat with his chopsticks, and left them in the bowl for Akamaru, who happily ate the slices.

"Oh, hi, Kiba!" Naruto said through a mouthful of noodles.

"Yo, Naruto," Kiba replied. Kiba paused to eat a bit of ramen, and there was a slight silence. After a moment, he spoke.

"Naruto, Hinata said that you told her there was someone else... is that true? I always thought that you liked her," Kiba said. Naruto nodded, slowly, and gulped down the last of his ramen. He said a quick thanks to the shopkeeper, then turned to Kiba.

"So?" Naruto replied.

"Well... Hinata then came to my house... Never mind. This seems pointless. How are things going between you and the... other person?" Kiba asked.

"Um. Not so well."

"Oh? First off, who's this other person?" Kiba asked. He was feeling a bit friendlier towards Naruto; he didn't have to worry about Hinata's affections for him. He now simply considered her a friend.

"Um. You should know. Haruno Sakura..." Naruto said the last bit a little softer than the rest of his words.

"Aa... isn't she chasing after Sasuke?"

"Yes... and she's not exactly giving up her chase, either," Naruto said, sadly.

"Oh... you know, you should give up on her. She's had that crush on him since she was, oh, eight years old? I'm not sure. Anyway, it seems like an undying love."

"I've been telling myself that, but I can't seem to accept it."

"You should accept it. There will come a day when you'll tell her how you feel, and she'll... reject you. If you don't accept it... you'll be hurt," Kiba said, wisely.

"Yeah... I'll try to keep that in mind..." Naruto answered. Kiba finished up the last of his ramen, and wiped his mouth. He huggled Akamaru, then placed him on his 'royal throne'. He pulled up his hood, and stood.

"So... I'll be leaving now."

"Um. I'll go with you."

"All right..."

Both boys exited the ramen shop together, Naruto with his hands in his pockets. After a moment of silence, Naruto spoke.

"Sometimes... don't you wish you were Sasuke?" he asked. Kiba looked at him.

"Not really..." he replied.

"Why not? He's perfect, pretty, all the girls like him..."

"Exactly."

"Huh?"

Kiba shrugged.

"Sometimes, it's best to have some flaws. Besides, who wants to have girls clinging all over him? I wouldn't... wouldn't be able to go _anywhere_ without a random girl latching on to me," Kiba said, then chuckled slightly. "I wonder how he survives with that."

"Me too." Naruto laughed. There was a slight silence. "Why do girls have such an attachment to the guy they like?"

"...I'm a guy."

"...That's right."

"...Damn you."

Even though the words exchanged were a bit mocking, Kiba did not feel insulted. His eyes twinkled with happiness. There was just something about Naruto, something that refused to let you be injured by his petty insults. And those wide blue eyes... they could portray any emotions; they showed what words would not. Kiba blinked, bringing himself out of his pondering.

"So, see you tomorrow!" Naruto said, and waved at Kiba. He walked into his house, and closed the door. Kiba smiled, and continued to his own house. There was just something about those blue eyes...

***  


A.N.: Um. I shall continue... later...? o_O I want at least five reviews before I continue. T_T  


~Wusai


	2. Kurisumasu Party! Part 01

__

Blue Eyes  
By Wusai, the Dark Phantasy  


Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Want to own Neji, though. Neeeeeeeeejjjjjjjjjiiiiiiiiiiii...  
Claimer: I own... my ideas. And SOON, I will own NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEJJJJJJJJJIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!  
A.N.: Squee! :D;; For your information:

Uke = Submissive in a relationship  
Seme = Dominant in a relationship  


***  


Kiba awoke the next morning to a freezing cold room, and snow drifting down outside. He yawned, and snuggled back into his bed. He didn't want to get up; it was too cold. After a moment, he felt Akamaru nudge him, whining. Kiba slowly opened his eyes, and savored the last moments of warmth before he got out of his bed and fed Akamaru. He then did all the goody-goody hygienic stuff, changed, and prepared a breakfast for himself. A moment later, he heard a knock on the door. Curious, he got up and answered the door.

"You have mail," said the postman when Kiba opened the door. He handed him a small pile of letters, and left. Kiba closed the door against the freezing wind that came blowing in, marveling at the fact that the postman wasn't frozen. He briefly looked through the letters, and found one that was addressed to him. Curious, he placed the rest of the letters on the table, and opened the envelope.

He took out a card that said 'Merry Christmas!' on the front. Opening the card, he scanned over the invitation.

'_Kiba:_

Yamanaka Ino is inviting you to a Christmas party being held this Saturday. She advises you to beware of rogue twigs of mistletoe and spiked punch. She also advises you to get a bow and tie Sasuke-kun up for her as a present, or else she says her faithful henchman, Shikamaru—Hey! I'm not a faithful henchman! _—will come and GET YOU.

~Ino and Shikamaru'

Kiba looked at the calendar, and realized that Christmas wasn't too far away. He smiled.

***  


"Yoooooo, everyone!"

Naruto entered the loud room, his voice carrying over everyone else's. They looked at him briefly before returning to their chatter. Kiba entered soon after Naruto, who had already bounded to the other side of the room, and looked around. In the corner, he saw Lee standing beneath a twig of mistletoe, and he obviously didn't see it. He was apparently arguing with Neji—again.

"Anything you can do I can do better," Neji commented, smugly. He wasn't under the mistletoe, but he seemed to be inching toward it. A moment later, Sasuke walked in the room, and Ino immediately flew at him and hugged him, sending Neji toward Lee. Neji smirked, and seemed to be inwardly thanking Ino.

"How are you so sure?" Lee responded, glaring at Neji. Neji flicked his eyes upward, and Lee followed his gaze. He blinked.

"...Wanna find out?" Neji asked, smirking. Lee blinked again, and Neji didn't wait for an answer before he embraced Lee and kissed him, making him blush deeply. Kiba sweatdropped. No matter what, Lee and Neji were always fighting...

"H-hello, Kiba-kun..."

Kiba turned to the source of the soft, stuttering voice beside him, and saw Hinata. He smiled.

"Hey, Hinata!" he said. Hinata's eyes flicked over to Neji and Lee, who were still engaged in a passionate kiss, obviously still fighting over who was better. Hinata blushed deeply.

"I never knew Neji was..." she mumbled softly.

"Heh..." Kiba said. Both of them watched the small battle between Neji and Lee. After a moment, TenTen bounced over to the corner, and her eyes widened.

"NNNNNEEEEEEEEEJJJJJJIIIIIIIIII!!!" she screeched. Neji broke his kiss with Lee, and turned to look at her, licking his lips.

"Hn?" he replied.

"B-b-but..." TenTen stuttered.

"But what?" Neji asked. TenTen blushed, and walked away.

"No fair, Neji," Lee said, "she interrupted our 'battle'! We have to start over! ^.^"

"Mm..." Neji replied, embracing Lee again. Kiba sweatdropped again.

"Um..." Hinata said, and then walked over to Naruto, who was on the other side of the room. Kiba continued looking over to Neji and Lee. After a second, they broke apart.

"I win," Neji said, smugly. Lee pouted.

"Fine. But only _this_ time," he replied. Neji smirked.

"It's a fact that you're never defeat me in anything, because it's your _destiny_ to be a cute little uke," Neji said.

"Aww, you with your destiny crap again. Can't you ever shut up about that?" Lee whined.

"I'll shut up about that, but only _today_, if you be my cute little uke today!" Neji answered. Lee sweatdropped.

"Fine, fine..."

Neji smirked at Lee again. "Sooner or later, you're going to regret that decision..."

Kiba sweatdropped, and walked over to the other side of the room. Unknowingly, he walked under a twig of mistletoe. And what a coincidence it was that Naruto was drunk off the spiked punch...

"Hiiiiiii, Kiba," Naruto said, a slight slur in his speech. Kiba's eye twitched.

"How many cups of punch did you have?" he asked, suspiciously. Naruto counted on his finger.

"Hmm... One... four... ten... eight... nine... five... seven!" he exclaimed. Kiba's eye twitched even more. Naruto's eyes flicked upward, and he smiled mischievously. Kiba prayed that he wasn't where he thought he was, and looked upwards. He groaned inwardly, yet some 'inner Kiba' was repeating the word 'Yes!' over and over...

"...Damn," Kiba said. Naruto placed his arms around the taller boy's neck, and brushed his lips over Kiba's. Kiba was about to breath out a sigh of relief over the fact that the kiss had only been a small one, until Naruto kissed him again, this time adding in a bit of tongue. Rawr.

Kiba blushed, but refused to be submissive to this... this... _uke_! He kissed back, tongue fighting with Naruto's. Sakura's gaze flicked over to Kiba and Naruto, and she promptly had a nosebleed. Bad Sakura...

After a moment, Kiba and Naruto broke apart, panting for breath.

No one knew of the evil that was coming. No one, no one... except for one.

***  


A.N.: Sorry for the shortness. T_T; I'm not really in a writing mood right now...  
Neji: I OWN LEE. .:SMIRK:.  
Lee: ... .:sweatdrop:. ...  
Neji: ... .:koffs:.  
Kiba: C'mon, when do Naruto and I get to screw like mad bunnies?  
Sakura: ... .:nosebleed:.  
Wusai: Eh... review... .:smacks Kiba:. Not yet, just wait...


End file.
